1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile bodies, such as, robots, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of controlling a mobile body.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method of estimating a direction of a mobile body with respect to a speaker using a camera and multiple microphones that are attached to a mobile body (e.g., a robot) increases the amount of calculation of an image processor and is sensitively affected by changes of illumination and a background color, thus being incapable of estimating the direction of the mobile body.
A conventional mobile body controlling apparatus must transmit a synchronous signal in order to ascertain a position of a robot. Such conventional mobile body controlling apparatuses, which must transmit a synchronous signal, are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2004-0089883 and 2004-0060829.
Some conventional mobile body controlling apparatuses need extra distance-measuring sensors. A conventional mobile body controlling apparatus, which needs an extra distance-measuring sensor, is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2000-0066728.